User talk:DionysianTwilight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Facebook Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Atrumcavus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The one092001 (Talk) 02:10, June 7, 2010 Jedi Page Hey, welcome to the Wiki! Yeah, created the Jedi pages, and locked them so that random passersby can't change them and/ or destroy the info that we have. You'll need to speak to Josh's profile, http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/User:SithMasterJosh To get admin privilages, so that you can edit protected things. Until then, I'll unprotect the Jedi Articles, so that you can edit them. Also, check out my How to create an article page, to learn how to do infoboxes for nations, characters and I think species. If there is ANYTHING that you need, feel free to sent me a message on here, on even on FB. And when you leave a message - don't forget to leave your signature. Its the button at the top, it just makes it easier to figure out who sends messages. You should be fine - I'll have a look at your articles later, and give you suggestions on how you might make them as pretty as some of mine (aka Darth Atrumcavus , or Silas Fremond ) Atrumcavus 10:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome- thanks man. I'll ask Josh about that right away. I was having a few problems with the info-boxes, but I'll keep fiddling with them and not do much there until I feel comfortable. I notice you can add them later, which is nice. There didn't seem to be a species one, though I tried to create my own format using hte blank form. If you get a chance to give me feedback on Dionysians, and maybe even how to make that or something similar into a new template for Species, that would be awesome (I'm not perfect on it, might be other things to add or tweek ,but its a start. I'm looking around Star Wars wiki's to see how they do various races) I also had a question on how one inserts a Contents Box, didn't see much about that. DionysianTwilight 16:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I am assuming that this is KC, because of the user name =P Glad to see you here KC Yup yup, its me. Managed to get the Jedi page to my liking, only to have the preview and actual be different. Grr. But I know enough to play with it more, I'll fix it soon. Still trying to deal with spacing though- find a way to make the text-box narrower. We'll see. DionysianTwilight 02:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry to butt in here, but just decided to answer some questions: **Tables of content boxes are automatically added once a page passes a certain number of headers. As far as I know there is no manual way to add them; I think there used to be based on Wikipedia's code but it was replaced with an automatic table generator since none of the Wikipedia pages have the table code anymore. The table will automatically appear just above the first header, meaning that any text or templates above the first header will be treated as introduction text. (Saw Atrumcavus answer the question below but wanted to respond anyway.) **Wookiepedia has this template available for sentient beings (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sentient), but I find it to be relatively bare bones. It's definitely better than Wikipedia's species template though. The good thing about Wookiepedia templates is that they're easier to modify than Wikipedia's templates since they're not endlessly transcluded like Wikipedia's. **Text-box spacing is usually determined by the image size of a template, or sometimes by a preset value. Templates from Wookiepedia and other Wikia projects tend to be based on image width, while Wikipedia's templates tend to be fixed-width. Thus, to make the Jedi Order's infobox narrower, reduce the display pixel count for the displayed image. I'm partial to 350px, but that's only slightly narrower than the current Jedi Order box so you may want to narrow it further; your call. The one092001 08:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Stuff I went over your edits to the Jedi Order page. Nice editting, and name. Ky'rin. Just some minor tech stuff that I fixed up, only because it annoyed me. Those black boxes in the middle of the thing... grr... I hate it when that happens. Regardless. I'll start having a look as well. If you find a template you like, tell me about it and I'll see what I can do. I'm the technological mastermind of most of this - creating most of the infoboxes for our use. I like making things look pretty on the page - thats just me - and a lot of the pages like the UNN annoy me for that very reason. I digress. I have some minor things to do on here, but if Ky'rin is your official name, then I'll start referencing that. I'd also consider starting a page for your character as well, so that we can create a link between them. But I really want to work with you on your Dymosion page... it has so much potential, and I hate the normal infoboxes. So... plain. And contents boxes are an automatic feature, you don't have to insert them. Once you write enough, with enough sub-categories, it just appears. Atrumcavus 17:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Great man- thanks. I asked Josh, but didn't want to bug him too much this week. Appreciate you fixing it, am trying to figure out what went wrong (getting bullets into the code proved challenging-- I'm still trying to figure out how to use the Template button for Source stuff from other sites, so I just copied and pasted it all in directly, loooked fine in the preview but the update betrayed me! :P) Yeah, I'd like to get a roughly standard form for Factions/Powers and, where possible Nations. Species, planets etc. Figure people are going to want to customize, but at least having both infoboxes, and a typical order for stuff to go in the main texts would be nice. Maybe we can make some tutorials explaining that. I'm also urging Faction folks to include their Faction's abbreviation/callsign in () to make that standard too (NAP, TJO, etc). Though some may not want to. No Subject http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_create_an_article http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Character_infobox_templates That should mostly satisfy most of the points that you were trying to make, about what we need. I have spent considerable time and effort getting these infoboxes to work, and creating a cartouche of such templates. Most of the ones we need exist. Organizations, Religions, Planets, War, Structures, Planetary Systems, Governments, Jedi, Sith, Galactic Empire officals, etc. http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Spacecraft_infobox_templates Can't promise that all the infoboxes in the above category work though. EXTRA NOTE: Don't copy and paste here. It rarely works. Better to type everything directly into the infobox, to avoid what happened with the Jedi page, completely. Atrumcavus 06:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Copy/paste works reliably if you do it in Source View since it will automatically clear any formatting in the pasted text and leave just the text itself. You just have to reapply whatever formatting you want to the text. I actually find it much easier to fill in infobox fields by copying and pasting the field template directly to the source view and then filling it in there rather than using the "Insert Template" window. The one092001 19:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Well, from personal experience it has never worked for me. I rarely use the Source window for inserting text, merely for when I've stuffed something up and have to fix it. Things like those boxes that appeared in the Jedi Order page can't always be removed by the Template Window, but luckily I was able to this time. It really depends on the person. Personally, its just easier to type it all in a new, then you don't have to worry about ANY formatting issues. Atrumcavus 02:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *I started out as a Wikipedia editor so I'm more used to the Source View since Wikipedia doesn't have a "WYSIWYG view" like the Wikia wikis. My wiki-fu isn't quite up to the super-advanced level though so for the complex stuff I usually have to copy-paste from some other article then modify from there, rather than creating a table from scratch. The reason I prefer the more complicated, pre-made tables from Wookiepedia/Wikipedia is because they provide sub-headings to organize the long lists of statistics I tend to post about each and every item. Copying them and making them work in the slightly-different environment of Wikia can be a bit complicated, but I prefer it above making tables from scratch since it's easier to remember which fields to fill in for each article. The one092001 04:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC)